No Girls Allowed
by 0KairiYajuu0
Summary: In Karasuno High School, after the big match between their volleyball team and Shiratorizawa Academy's, a new club member is added by what seems to be force by the Vice Principal. The boys don't mind too much and neither do the coach, the managers nor the adviser but all the same these mysterious "circumstances" the forces that be keep whispering about seem to interest the team.


The teacher smiled and nodded. Ittetsu Takeda was surprised by the circumstances but decided to agree on letting the new student onto the team. He seemed to pass all the physical exams necessary for volleyball, even doing better than their shortest member in some aspects and Takeda knew the coach well enough to know that at the end of the day, that's all that would matter to him, too.

Well, at the end of the day, Takeda wouldn't turn anybody away. He just let everyone on and trusted Ukai and Daichi's judgment on who would do best on the court.

The new student was just a first year without showing any signs of being especially skilled in any areas and he was shorter than Nishinoya at 158 centimeters. So for now, they'll probably be stuck on the bench. But who knew? Maybe they'd surprise everyone.

Takeda took note of the short hair that went above his ears and seem to slant upwards from the back. He wore the typical button-up male uniform that everyone wore but something was off about it. Like it didn't quite fit him. It was tight in some areas, fit perfectly in some areas and in others it was loose.

Takeda was thinking too much.

He jumped up when he realized they were waiting on him. "Ah - right. There's no problems with me on letting him in. You said your name was "Yuki" right? That's a pretty n- er - pretty cool name. Hah." He was just as nervous as ever.

He couldn't help it. This whole situation was new to him. He only hoped he could keep Yuki's secret from the rest of the team as per his request.

~!~

Once they were both in the gym with the rest of the team, Takeda clapped his hands loudly to get the boys' attention. The managers weren't here yet which made Takeda twitch a little. They were usually here so he wasn't sure what was taking them so long but no matter. All it was was a new member to the team that was required-to-be-allowed-to-join-due-to-circumstances-beyond-Takedas-allowance-to-explain. No big deal.

"Everyone, I have someone to introduce you to." He turned his head and smiled at Yuki. "This is Namae Yuki. He'll be our newest member."

Takeda could feel Ukai's glare on the back of his head. He twitched again. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Nothing was ever easy with Ukai as coach.

He cleared his throat. "Yuki, why don't you say something to the rest of the team? Introduce yourself."

"Um. Right." The small boy nodded. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he stood by Takeda before letting the air slowly escape him while opening his eyes again. "I'm just here to play volleyball and I don't really care about who wants to get in my way. If you won't let me play because you think I'm not good enough, then I'll fight harder than everyone else to prove that I am." He bowed. "Thank you for having me."

There was silence and Takeda was inwardly screaming. Such a bold declaration from a first year transfer student who had no previous experience on any sort of team. Sure, Hinata was inexperienced as well, but his delusions of grandeur didn't go un-challenged, either.

Tanaka was the first to speak. "Hey, you're sort of pissing me off."

Before Yuki could respond, which, with the blank expression he was sporting, probably would've agitated Tanaka further, Hinata jumped forward with his eyes shining.

"Hey! You're shorter than me! And Nishinoya! What's your height exactly?"

"Oh - I'm 158 centimeters."

"Wow! Are you still growing or something? Cause that's really really short! You're as short as a girl! You must be able to jump really high like me then if you think you ca-"

Hinata was interrupted when Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Lay off of him. You were able to prove yourself despite not having any technique. Give him a chance, too." While what he said was nice enough, the glare he gave to Yuki made the whole room freeze. "What position do you play?"

"All of them."

Once again, the room froze. Takeda felt his heart stop. This was too much. He felt like he was gonna pass out. If the group kept interrogating Yuki and getting answers that irritated them, this experiment of the vice principals would be over in a second.

"What?" Kageyama was the only one to respond which was probably for the best considering he was the one who started it.

Though Ukai came in with an interruption. "What position did you play on your last team?"

"Oh, I didn't have a team before this one." Yuki smiled, his eyes shining. "That's why I'm so excited to be here. I've never been in an actual volleyball game. Just rallying balls and practices spiking." He brought a hand to his chin as he looked down in concentrated thought. "And I would practice tossing to friends. Though they were never able to hit them." Yuki laughed and brought his hands to his hips. "I guess all my friends just sucked!"

Ukai nodded and crossed his arms. "So you can play none of the positions."

Yuki twitched and glared, making fists with his hands. "Hey! I told you, I can play all of them! I've practiced all of them since Elementary school!"

"You would have been better practicing a specialty. Like Nishinoya with receives makes him our libero, Asahi with spikes makes him our ace, Kageyama and Sugawara with tosses make them our setters, Yamaguchi with serves making him our pinch server and so on and so forth."

"What about me?" Hinata called out as he turned to Ukai. Takeda had noticed he was being quiet. Ever since Yuki talked of his practices, Hinata seemed to be lost in thought. But not anymore. Now he was back in character.

Ukai looked to him and answered without a second thought. "Your raw athletic ability with no technique makes you our freak-of-nature loose canon."

Hinata seemed to not like that answer. He started to whine and before anyone knew it, Kageyama and him were at each other's throats again.

Takeda laughed nervously. This was typical of them. Good. Everything was relatively normal which meant the team didn't have any actual objections to letting Yuki on the team. On the court, on the other hand…

"Let me play." Everyone turned attention back to Yuki whose glare rivaled Hinata's. "I'll show you what I can do. I'll be your all around pinch-player. Anytime someone's out for the count, call me in and I'll play."

Ukai stared right back for a few seconds before scratching his head and sighing. "Man this is such a pain." He narrowed his eyes and put his hand down. "Alright. I'll give you a shot but if you don't show me anything special, I'm putting you on the bench for the rest of the year. You will be the last player on the court. You're coming in really late and every game from here on needs to be our best. We can't afford anymore experimentation with players unless we're certain we can hit our opponents where it matters most."

Yuki's fists clenched at his side and his glare didn't let up. "Deal."

Ukai and Yuki stayed glaring at one another. 'Damn', Takeda thought to himself, 'They'll never get along if Yuki doesn't start showing respect. And if they can't, then the vice principal really will be upset.'

Takeda's brain worked a million miles a minute trying to think of what to say to calm this situation but instead he just sighed and gave in. "Yuki, as long as you don't go complaining to administration about Ukai if you lose this, I'll allow it."

Yuki blinked out of his glare and turned to Takeda. "I never back out of deals and I always keep my promises." He smiled and gave a wink and a thumbs up. "You can count on me." Somehow, Takeda wasn't convinced. But he smiled and accepted it anyways.

~!~

Time passed as they decided who would play in the three-on-three match. During that time, Kiyoko and Yachi had finally arrived in the gym. Evidently, there was a meeting between club managers that Takeda had forgotten about. Luckily, he had no reason to be present. He and Daichi explained the situation to the two girls and while Yachi seemed concerned about the new boy on the team, Kiyoko and her accepted the deal. 'As if they could stop it' Takeda kept to himself.

To be nice, Ukai gave Nishinoya and Sugawara to Yuki for this match. But, on the same token, with the excuse of just wanting to challenge him to give him ample opportunity to 'show off' he put Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata on the other side.

So, a team that could make the best out of the first years come to the surface versus the extremely talented first years themselves. Takeda swallowed nervously. This was going to be interesting.

Takeda sat on the bench next to Ukai and as the players finished setting up the court, the teacher thought of something and turned to the coach. "Wait, I know Sugawara can spike now and Nishinoya can give tosses in that case, but isn't that set up still a little strange?"

Ukai let out a grunt, clearly still upset by Yuki's claims. "He said he could play every role so let's give him a chance to play every role."

Takeda's tension refused to relax. He turned to the teams to see them ready to start and staring at him as if waiting for something. He looked to Ukai for help but he was busy staring at Yuki. Studying him as if he could sense something was off. Yeah, Takeda's heart wasn't going to beat normally for awhile yet.

He turned back to the teams before shouting out. "Have a good and fair game out there boys!" they all smiled and nodded as if that's what they were waiting for. And with that and the first whistle, Yuki was the first to serve. He seemed pretty powerful but it went straight for the net.

Ukai smirked and Takeda jumped in his seat. This was not going to be good.

Rally after rally happened and eventually, too quickly for comfort, the first set was over. Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hinata took it easily without doing anything particularly special.

Takeda walked over to try and talk to Yuki but he stood up and rushed to the restroom before the teacher could say anything of comfort. Sugawara sighed and looked to Takeda. "He won't listen to me. He says his strategies will work best but he won't accept that I know those three better than him."

"And he keeps stealing receives from me. When the ball is clearly on my side of the court, he's running for it and snatching it up. When he does that, the ball goes anywhere but somewhere helpful." Nishinoya continued.

So Takeda sighed as he replied. "So essentially, not a team player."

Sugawara nodded. "Worse than when Kageyama first got here. He's set on proving he can do something awesome but he's not really doing anything to help us score points."

Takeda continued to nod and when Yuki came running he ran out of the gym. "I'll be right back!" Everyone stared with confusion and thought they had a chance to ask when Yuki came back with his bag but he was running to the bathroom again.

Takeda could put two and two together but he wasn't going to say anything. He just blushed slightly and glanced away. Something he knew Sugawara noticed and was thankful he said nothing on.

Instead of being asked what he knew, Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima walked up with Kageyama speaking his theories. "Do you think he crapped his pants and needs to change?"

Hinata tensed and turned a glare to his teammate. "Don't be so vulgar! Say 'pooped!'"

"I'll say what I want!"

"I think she just had an emergency." Takeda eyed Tsukishima at that one but when no one else commented on the slip their tallest first year made, he decided to let it go.

Yuki came back glaring dangerously while walking over to the bench to drop his bag. "Alright Coach." he nodded and walked back to his new side of the court without sparing a glance to Ukai. Ukai shrugged and told everyone to get back in their places and once they were all settled, he whistled, signaling Yuki's turn to serve.

This time, amazingly, there was a no-touch point. The serve went straight past everyone. It wasn't as strong as Oikawa's but it looked like it had the potential of reaching that point if it was given an opportunity to really grow and flourish. Yuki jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! I told you I was a great server!" Yuki cheered. Nishinoya gave Yuki a grin and a thumbs up while Sugawara made an 'ok' sign with his fingers as he winked.

"Good job, Yuki. Keep that up for as long as you can. But don't forget to let us hit some points, too, okay?" Sugawara said.

Yuki nodded but didn't seem to really be listening. When Ukai whistled again, Takeda noticed he looked annoyed as he didn't move from his spot on the bench. He also noticed that he himself had jumped up when Yuki scored his team that point. It wasn't the first no-touch serve that he won. He was actually pretty good at serving. Maybe a future pinch server for when Yamaguchi couldn't do it? Would that be enough to give Yuki a fair chance on the court in the future?

Takeda slowly found his seat after Ukai patted the spot next to him.

Ukai spoke before Takeda could, even as he watched the next rally carefully. "You think that was enough to impress me, don't you?"

Takeda frowned. "Not impress, per se. More like 'satiate'? I believe that's the right word."

Ukai grunted. "Not quite. Asahi can hit no-touch serves just fine. That's no reason to use Yuki instead of Yamaguchi as a pinch-server. And his tosses, quite frankly, are terrible. He can't seem to work well with his team at all, let alone set them up for a spike. So replacing Sugawara and Kageyama is out."

Just then, Yuki received one of Hinata and Kageyama's quicks like it was nothing. Takeda smiled big and looked to Ukai excitedly. Silently waiting to see his response.

The stubborn coach sighed and Takeda felt himself huff before Ukai could even say what he wanted. "His receives have been libero worthy but not at the level of Nishinoya. Still not a reason to put him on the court at all during the rest of the year."

Takeda groaned and looked down. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. The opposite team was already way ahead. There wasn't enough time for Yuki to do something crazy enough to actually impress Ukai.

And sure enough, as time passed, the second set was over and Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hinata had won.

Yuki fell to his knees and stared in disbelief. Hinata and Kageyama high-fived and Hinata began cheerfully exclaiming how awesome all those great spikes felt and how even the ones that were received by Yuki felt good!

Takeda came over to kneel down and pat Yuki on the back. "It's okay. I'm sure with practice you'll find your specialty."

Yuki looked up to Takeda with tears in his eyes. "But that was supposed to be my specialty! I was going to be a one man team!"

"That's not possible" Ennoshita responded. "Everyone on the team is important and making sure those that are on the court can work together is the most important."

"At any rate," Ukai spoke up, walking towards them with a hand in his pocket. "A deal's a deal. You didn't do anything exciting like you promised. Everything you did was lukewarm, just like I told you it would be."

Tsukishima decided just then to say something against his usual character. "You should have expected this. You'd be better suited on the girls team."

Yamaguchi's eyebrows creased "Tsuki, doesn't that seem a little harsh?"

Tsukishima smirked. "It's the truth. She - oh I'm sorry - He has a short stature, a small waist, large hips everything about him screams "girl" so - "

"I'm not a girl!" Yuki stood up with fists clenched. He looked like he was about to physically fight Tsukishima.

Takeda's eyes grew wide at the realization and stepped forward to get between them. "Hey - whoa - we don't need any of that. Let's just all settle down and -"

"Prove it." Once again, for the, what, third time this practice?, the room froze.

But as everyone unfroze and began to berate Tsuki, Yuki remained frozen.

Takeda frowned and stood next to the boy, whispering calmly to him. "Don't worry. I won't let him make you do anything."

"But he won't stop." Yuki whispered back. "I need to do something about it."

Takeda sighed. Yuki really was a strong-willed teenager. It would be fine to just show his ID but the principle of the matter was what mattered. Yuki shouldn't have to 'prove' his gender to anyone.

Ukai clapped his hands. "Hey. Enough of that. We're leaving early today. Yuki, you stay behind after everything is put up. For now, sit on the bench and cool off." Yuki started to glare at Ukai but quickly looked away before his coach could notice.

But Takeda noticed.

Everyone was whispering to each other but Takeda wanted to stand by Yuki's side for now so he couldn't hear what the whispering was about. Even if the - admittedly very feminine - boy preferred to stay quiet at the moment, Takeda would stand by him.

Once everyone was gone and a select few (Hinata, Nishinoya and Asahi to be specific) said a cheerful goodbye to Yuki, Ukai walked over to the teacher and the student.

Ukai put his hands on his hips and let out a long sigh.

"What's your deal?"

Yuki finally looked up. "Huh?"

"You insecure about your masculinity?"

Yuki tensed and looked down before nodding slowly.

Takeda's eyes grew wide. That was unusually honest for someone of his circumstance.

Ukai groaned. "Tsukishima figured that out rather quickly." He smiled. "Don't mind him. He just likes getting under everyone's skin. It's a little late now but not showing what you're insecure about to him would've been better for you."

Yuki nodded silently again, still staring at the floor.

Takeda really wanted to tell Ukai the truth. Felt like the coach should know the same things the adviser does about the team, but he was all but under oath to not reveal a thing.

So he forced a smile and patted Yuki on the back as if he were one of the guys, cause that's what Takeda knew Yuki wanted. "Go ahead and go get changed and head home. We'll talk more tomorrow at practice." He leaned in to whisper to Yuki "and I'll make sure you get to practice even if you're not in matches." he smiled when Yuki looked at him with a grin of his own.

And with that, Takeda was alone with Ukai. And Takeda was regretting being put in that position as he felt a dangerous aura being pointed at him. "U-um…" he stuttered as he turned towards the younger yet significantly taller man. "You're upset."

"You think?" Ukai was glaring daggers just like Takeda had sensed from him. The teacher swallowed and then bowed apologetically to the coach.

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you everything but just know this was only partially my decision! There's certain circumstances stating that Yuki has to at least be listed on the roster so please let him stay!"

Ukai continued to glare before finally relaxing. "Alright, alright, jeez. I'll take your word for it. But just know that I'm going to get to the bottom of this eventually."

Takeda stood up straighter and smiled before nodding. "Okay!"

~!~

As the boys walked down the street with their pork-buns in hand and mouth, Hinata ran ahead before turning around towards the group and stopping right in front of them. He grinned as everyone stared at him with confusion.

"What?" Kageyama questioned. "You want more food?"

Hinata shook his head and it was revealed that his eyes were shining.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. He would've questioned further if his brain didn't short-circuit from how cute it was. But he wouldn't admit that.

When everyone stayed quiet for once, waiting patiently for once, Hinata paused to think of how to word what he was gonna say next. For once. "I think…" he began "I think I like him."

Kageyama glared a million daggers of death in Hinata's general direction but when the orange head first year began to freak out and demand an explanation for the glares, Tobio said nothing.

He did relax when Sugawara spoke up and inadvertently calmed his worries with a simple statement. "You think he's going to be fun to practice with."

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed. "The way he looked at the ball was like 'whoa!' and when he would receive it it was like 'whoosh!'"

"Use real words when you speak, idiot!" Kageyama interrupted. He was honestly getting more and more ticked the longer this conversation went on.

Hinata argued something back but Kageyama was interrupted by Sugawara again. "He reminds me a lot of you, Shoyo. I'm sure if we find what he's good at and help him perfect it, he'll be a great team member."

Tanaka gave a pointed grin towards Nishinoya. "Yeah. Those receives really were like 'whoosh'. I'll bet he'll surpass our current libero in no-time if we let him."

"What was that?!" Nishinoya exclaimed as he jumped up to get into Tanaka's face.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. Nishinoya and Tanaka always had a special sort of bond that a little teasing couldn't break. Of course, they all had that bond.

Come to think of it… Kageyama looked in the direction Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked off in as they talked about who-knew-what on their way home. He couldn't help but wonder if Tsuki antagonized Yuki like that because he had already accepted Yuki as part of the team, or if perhaps it was because he was testing to see if Yuki could handle being a part of the team in the first place.

Either way, it was hard to read Tsuki at all, but they all knew better than anyone that he was nothing if not calculated.

So Kageyama took his final bite of his pork-bun and began silently walking down the road, forcing back a smile when Hinata chased him down and started pestering him about how he didn't give him enough tosses in the game.


End file.
